User talk:Royce Connors
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chico Vellenueva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 14:51, April 14, 2013 Like I said in the comment, his name was Filthy Phil before he was a prospect. Opie calls him that in "SO" at Half Sacks funeral before he appeared on screen. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 00:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know how to promote it at the moment, but I'll think of something. The best way I can think of now though, is just by posting your chapters as often as you can. Le Rusecue (talk) 07:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Redwood Nine Hey man, how come you took Redwood Nine off? I get that there's been a lack of "reviews", but it was a really good piece of work. Why don't you put it back up, I'm sure that once this wiki gets more traffic, you'll get more reviews. I read every single time, and I'm sorry I didn't leave a message letting you know I did so, and I'm also sorry I didn't get back to you the last time you left me a message, I've just been really busy. Le Rusecue (talk) 05:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Royce, glad to see them up. Your idea of putting it on the main page sounds excellent, but a thought occurred to me a couple of days ago (I meant to post it sooner but I've been busy). Some wikias have Twitters and other social media sites these days, so maybe if we have something like that for the wiki, we could get your story out to more people through that. I have to go now, but let me know what you think of that promotion idea. Le Rusecue (talk) 02:32, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, that's actually a really great thought. I'll have to look into how to create a poll, but if you know how to do it and are capable of doing so, you're more than welcome to do it. Le Rusecue (talk) 18:38, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Royce we have talked a bit on other edits. I have not got round to reading you fanfiction, as i am writing several myself. One is a fanfiction and own creation of a outlaw Ulster MC. I was wondering wether you could add me on facebook and i can send you what i have in 'club terms' like my own patches and what they mean etc ? https://www.facebook.com/ricky.mccracken2 Thanks Royce. I have sent you all of the patches that I have at the moment, But i'm gonna need versions of Pres. V-Pres. SGT-AT-ARMS. and such which i am writing up now. I have also sent you a list of charters i have drawn up. the majority are UK charters, then ROI Charters, as well as a number of charters in Germany, Australia, and New Zealand. I need to go back over my Canadian and American charters and bring it down a bit. Yeah that's fine, sending it over now Hi, Mr. Connors! Since you seem to be among the more active on this page (at least for the past couple of days), I'll ask you the same question I asked Le Rusecue earlier. What are the rules for uploading screenshots to this page? More specifically, I want to add a picture of Wane Steiner to the article page I created on him. Only way I can seem to find a suitable picture is by taking a screenshot of a Netflix episode, editing it, and uploading it. Are there any legal concerns tied to doing so? Any help would be appreciated! - Norway Chapter (talk) 01:01, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Heya Royce, been awhile since we talked so I thought I'd drop you a message seeing how things are going. How've you been doing man? I noticed those people going on about "Kettle", just ignore them, they're either trolls or completely fucking insane, neither of which are people you really wanna deal with, haha. Did you enjoy tonight's episode? Le Rusecue (talk) 06:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Likewise, it is very good to hear from you too Royce. Yeah, hopefully they do, haha. That episode was crazy, I really didn't see it coming - I kinda thought Clay was gonna be there til the very end. My only question now is, what'll happen during the final season? Personally, I hope Tara either leaves or gets killed off. Her action lately, while understandable, have really turned me against her. And Juice, man, Juice, he's been trying to be redeemed, but I don't see him as redeemed quite yet. I'm not sure if he ever can be. Watch everyone die, and the final episode be about Unser doing some random shit, haha. I'm glad to hear that man, and I'm sorry too. I'm still thinking of ways though, so we may find a way to advertise it on here some day. Til then, I'll be reading it elsewhere. Thanks Royce, you take care too. I'll try to get back to you sooner the next few times. I won't be on tomorrow, but I probably will be Saturday-Sunday. Le Rusecue (talk) 02:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Royce, how've you been? Excellent work as always on Redwood Nine! How was your Thanksgiving (If you celebrate that)? I just wanted to pop by to tell you I finally got to read the last few installments, and also to ask your opinion on something. I recently submitted a few pictures to the SAMCRO pages, as well as one to Otto's page, and I'd just like to know your opinion on them. Also, if you rewatch the episodes any time soon, could you tell me any time a nice shot of the member wall is shown, or if you remember a time it might have been? Anyways, take care of yourself buddy, hope to hear from you soon, and waiting for the next installment of Redwood Nine! Le Rusecue (talk) 22:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Sons of Anarchy Fanfic / Redwood Nine Wiki Seeing lots of praise for Redwood Nine - I'm wondering how you'd feel about either heading up an SOA fanfic Wiki (founding it with RW9), or possibly even having a dedicated Redwood Nine Wiki? Just a thought, it might be a good opportunity to get your work out there and seen even more. I see redwood-nine.wikia.com is available... ;) It looks like Sutter is in talks to create a prequel series set in the 60s... Sounds very familiar, maybe they can get you to write for it? ;) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Royce. You should do it! Le Rusecue (talk) 01:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Started this one for you, I'll have time next week to add some flair to it, but if you want to start adding there, I can start linking out to your work from the main page. I think it's a good call though, I mean you have enough material to warrant its own entire wiki, and it's free, so if you're going to be uploading work it might as well be to a dedicated site. After SOA ends, regardless of what Sutter does, people are going to be ravenous for more material, and it already looks like there are interested users here who might be willing to help you run it. :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk) 13:58, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Replying on R9 Wiki... ;) Hey Royce! Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, life's just been riding my ass a lot harder than normal lately. Glad to see you finally got a wiki for Redwood Nine going, though :) And yes brother, I'd love to help you out in any way I can. I'll have to see about getting a link to your wiki on the main page, though we may need to talk to XD1 about that since I'm unfamiliar with formatting main pages. By the way, I think you can write a better prequel than Sutter's team. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you could rewrite the series even better... Maybe that could be your next project ;) Anyways, as I said before, I'll do anything I can to help you out man. Hope you don't mind me calling you brother, by the way. Kinda wrapped up in biker lingo at the moment, heh. I should be free more often now though, so send me a message letting me know what you need, and I'll get back to you within the day if all goes well. By the way, to do links to other wikis, you have to format it similar to how you would on the wiki, with a few key differences. You only need one then a full link, like "http://redwood-nine.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1:_E_Pluribus_Unum". Then you simply space, no need for the |, and then you type what you want the link to it to look like, and follow it with a . So, lets say you want to link to Clay Morrow from this wiki on yours. What you'd do with that is put this: Clay Morrow Which would come out as: Clay Morrow And if I wanted to link to your first chapter, I'd put this: Chapter 1: E Pluribus Unum. Which looks like: Chapter 1: E Pluribus Unum Hope I didn't make anything too confusing. If you want, I can do all of the linking like above for you, just let me know what you want to have done :) Anyways, suppose I should wrap this up now. Looking forward to working with you, brother. Til we speak again, take care. Le Rusecue (talk) 13:56, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, one more thing. If you can enable chat on your wiki, that'd be great too so that we can communicate quicker and get more work done faster. Le Rusecue (talk) 13:59, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Royce, sorry about the delay in getting back to you bro. The internet connection on this end went wonky for a few days, and I've been busier than I expected I would be, but I should be good on both things from here on out. Just let me know what specific images you want transferred over to the wiki and I'll do what I can to get them over there, and any ideas as well. If you can't get a hold of me or I'm incapable of fulfilling the ideas, I'm sure XD1 would be willing to help us out. By the way, I hate to bother you, since you're so busy with Redwood Nine and Blood of the Clans (Awesome, awesome story by the way), but if you can, do you think you can help me organize a "kill list" for SAMCRO? I want to include all characters killed by members of the mother chapter, named or unnamed. It'll be hell to put together, but I think the two of us could do it. Looking forward to our sites becoming the definitive SoA locations as well! Take care, brother. Le Rusecue (talk) 01:47, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Royce! No problem, with the nod. I like to talk about stories I find enjoyable and well written :D As for the photos, alright man, sometime soon I'll put up all the ones I know of from here, then I'll go through the episodes and screen cap ones you may be interested in. Alright man, thank you, I really appreciate it. For reference, you can see the kill list over at Dexter wiki (It's sort of my baby). But there are a few differences in the layout I want done, since it is sometimes hard to pinpoint who killed who in this show. So, let's look at Kohn for example. He was obviously only killed by Jax, so we'd put this: XX (Representing numbers). Josh Kohn - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. ("EPISODE NAME") But going back a few episodes, we'll come to that shootout that the Sons and the newly patched over Devils Tribe had with the Mayans. If I recall right, one Mayan was dropped during that shootout, so what we would put is: XX. Unnamed Mayan - Killed in a shootout with the Sons. ("Patch Over") However, here is where the differences start to kick in. I think that under that, we should have a notation of who was involved in the shootout. So in this case, we'd put: XX. Unnamed Mayan - Killed in a shootout with the Sons. ("Patch Over") *Jax Teller, Clay Morrow, Tig Trager, Bobby Munson, Jury and several unnamed members were involved in the shooting. And of course, we have the "Indirect" deaths section and the like, but we'll get to that one later. If you want, you can go ahead and list them like that, or just write them down with a few notes on the side. You can even start a sandbox, if you want to use that to keep a version of the list. If you're unsure of how to do it on wiki like I was, I can help you out with that. Thanks again for the help with this, by the way. It really means a lot. Like you, I hope that he reveals more about the past, but I hope that none of it conflicts with your version of the story. But hey, if it does, you can always take my advice - Rewrite the actual show! :) And that's awesome to hear, about the theme song. As soon as it's done, let me know about it so I can check it out. Hell, we might be able to put it on the front page and right under that a link to your sites. Looking forward to the work ahead Royce. Can't think of anyone I'd rather do it with! :D Le Rusecue (talk) 03:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Kill List/Redwood 9 Discussions Heya brother, hope you don't mind, but I made a new section on your talk page so that the last one didn't get too big. Thanks for your contribution to Janowitz's kills, I completely forgot that his hand in those deaths wasn't proven. I appreciate you keeping an eye out for the kills bro! As for the deaths of other charters and associates, I planned to put them in under new sections, like "Other Charter Murders," "Murders Committed by Associates," "Indirect Deaths," and maybe a section for "Possible Murders," like that Mayan and the people Janowitz may have killed. I may also put up a Proxy kill section, which would seem to be more appropriate for JT's case, or I think so at least. This first run through was just for the club though, right now I'm trying to decide where these other deaths would go. I think any murders committed by Tara, Gemma, Wayne and Nero should go under associates, but I can't figure who else would go there - SAMCRO switches allies so much it's hard to keep track, haha. As for Greg and GoGo, I did include Greg, but not GoGo, since he was shot by Wayne. Thanks again for helping me out with this, man. This next run through I do, I'll keep an eye and ear out for good pictures for R9 and any info I think might help you out. Til we speak again brother, take care. Le Rusecue (talk) 20:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey brother, finally got around to uploading a few images. Been spending the last few weeks watching through the seasons and saw a lot of good photo opportunities, so this coming weekend or the next I'll go through and grab a bunch of shots, then I'll run them by you. Sorry I've been taking so long with this by the way, I just wanna figure out all the photo ops before I go through and get them, seems like it'd be quicker that way. Thanks for linking up to the wiki man, if you get a chance, can you talk to XD1 and ask him to put a link to your wiki on the main page of ours? If you need to, tell him I'm all for it. I'm just unsure how to link it with an image like you have. About the photos, do you need "current" pictures of Lenny, Clay, Gemma and Keith? I can easily grab those too, if you need them. Anyways, hope to hear from you soon bro. Le Rusecue (talk) 06:20, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, haven't heard from you in awhile so I thought I'd check up on you to see how you're doing. How've you been bro? Sorry I still haven't got as many pics as I said I could, but hopefully I'll get some time for it soon. Hope to hear from you soon, Royce. Le Rusecue (talk) 10:39, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Royce, how have you been lately? Just wanted to let you know first off that I'm really enjoying all the advice you gave to me. It's really helped me out so far bro. Also, I was wondering if I could run a proposal by you. I've noticed on a lot of other wikis they also list characters as deceased in their infoboxes, but they also link to the category. I was thinking we could implement that, but also make a new heading in the infobox called "Cause of Death" or "Reason" (Haven't decided on that yet either - Which sounds better to you?) and then link the cause of death to the episode it happened. So for example, Tara would read something like this: Status = Deceased Cause of Death (or Reason) = Repeatedly stabbed in the head by Gemma Teller Morrow This may need to come later on, after the series is over with and we're all a lot less busy, though if everyone's cool with it I could do it next week. Anyways, to wrap this up, lemme know what you think, and thanks again for all the advice :) Take care brother. Le Rusecue (talk) 00:08, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I've been trying to get out of my comfort zone as well. There have been past themes I haven't wanted to write for, but considering the subject matter I'm tackling, I really do think that they are vital to what I do, so I need to become acquainted with them as well. I can't imagine all the hard work you've put into your stories, but I see that the final product is well worth it, cause you have at least one very pleased fan in me :) And hey, if I or my friend (who has also been using your advice, I hope you don't mind), ever get our books published, I'll make sure you get a copy from us for the knowledge you gave :D And hey, if I can't get mine published, I'll let you read it if you'd like that. Hell, you may do it before, since I know I'll still most likely need some help in certain areas, heh. I'm very glad to hear you like the idea. So far it looks like the the whole community agrees with the idea, so I'll be putting it into effect soon. As for the red tinted images, I also liked them a lot when we had them on the main page, but we decided to move them away to avoid spoilers. But I think we CAN put the red tinted images in the article somewhere, since the articles are in no way spoiler free. I like your idea of putting the details of the death as well, we could put the reasons behind the death and manner of which in the image descriptions. We just gotta figure out where to put the red images, although I do think it would be acceptable to put them in the template at this point. Alternatively, we could make a character chart article and put the red images there. We may need to bring that to the community, or "to the table," so to speak, haha. Le Rusecue (talk) 05:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I like the idea for an obituary page! I'm gonna make a sandbox page for it to see if I can capture your vision for it, and if I can nail down actually giving it that "obituary"/"murder file" look to it. Once I got that up and running, lemme know what you think :) Le Rusecue (talk) 07:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey buddy, sorry for my late response time. I was actually trying to figure out something similar to that, how I would note that members like Greg and GoGo died in good standing, but they were later found to be disloyal, and how Miles died in good standing but was buried a traitor and later found to be a loyal member. What you suggested actually proposes the perfect solution: Just some symbols to indicate which was which and the extra details in the actual obituary. Thanks for that :) By the way, are you going to be able to watch the episode tomorrow? I'll be in the chat and it'd be nice to have some people to watch the episode with. Le Rusecue (talk) 00:29, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Heya bro, yeah, I figure this is just some little kid trying to kill the time. If he comes back again I'll prolly just let him run out of steam, unless he continues to be an issue for a long time. As for the writing, it's coming along pretty good so far. Still at a snail's pace somewhat, but I'm doing it more often and writing more in sittings. Your advice has helped me a great deal :) How about your writing, how is it going so far? Hope to hear from you soon brother. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:50, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey brother, it's nice to hear back from you. How have you been? I looked at JT's article but I can't find the link in question for some reason. What specific part of the article is it in? If you see any others like it, don't hesitate to contact me so we can take them out. As for the writing, it is still coming along quite nicely, I actually kind of took a page from Sutter's book and have made part of it based on a few certain plays, although it isn't as heavily an influence as it was on SOA. Hope you're doing well bro, talk soon :) Le Rusecue (talk) 03:59, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Where's Redwood Nine?? Hey Royce, I was just talking to a friend about your prequel to SOA, and I came here to grab the link for him to read, but it's gone!! :( What happened? It was sooooo good! Hope you bring it back, or if you moved it somewhere else, could I have the link to that? Hope all is well.